Glee Club's First Years
by Gleek-Dancer1
Summary: Glee. William Schuester's first class is his glee club, but as little preschoolers. No one dates anyone yet. Set back to when the seniors (Rachel's age group) are preschoolers. (There maybe some juniors too) How friendships grow and disappear. I suck at summaries, but please read.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n. Hi. We're new and this is our first story. So we were sitting around one time and this just popped into our heads. We're all huge fans of Glee. So ya. If you like this story pm us or review this story please. Thanks, enjoy!**

**-Bree, Brittany, and McKenzie**

**We don't own Glee**

* * *

William Schuester was excited. This was going to be his first ever class, and today was the first day of school. He was sort of nervous. What if he messed up really badly? What if they didn't like him? What if one of the kids got really hurt? He just wanted this year to be perfect. The preschoolers were due to come to class in five minutes. Those five minutes passed quickly, because soon a little brunette girl skipped in, holding on to two men. She skipped right up to Will and proudly announced,

"Hello, I'm Rachel Berry and these are my daddies. I have two and no mommy. I like to sing and dance and read."

She said all in one breath.

"Hello Rachel. My name is Mr. Schuester, but you can call me Mr. Schue. There are a bunch of books over there."

Will told the little girl. Then she skipped over to the reading nook and sat down. Her dads walked over to introduce themselves.

"Hello there. My name is LeRoy Berry, this is my husband, Hiram Berry."

They talked for a little before the pair of men had to run. The girl's star quality was already starting up. Later her attitude would be ten times her attitude now. A couple minutes a boy with a sparkly hat, shiny loafers, tight grey pants, and a black shirt came running in. A man about thirty five came in after the boy.

"Hi. My name is Burt Hummel. This my son, Kurt Hummel."

Burt said putting his hands on his son's shoulders. William bent down looking into Kurt's eyes.

"Hi Kurt. My name is Mr. Schue."

"Is Mercedes here?"

He ask looking around the room excitedly. As if on que, a little walked into the classroom.

"Right here, y'all. My name's Mercedes Jones. Kurt and I are best friends. We also have a friend named Tina. Is there any dress-up?"

Will pointed over to a white cabinet overflowing with clothes. They ran over and Rachel looked up from her book. She rolled her eyes and continued to read her Dr. Seuss classic. Soon two boys and a girl came skidding to a stop in front of William.

"Hi guys, I' your teacher Mr. Schue. Tina I'm guessing,"

He said to the little girl. She nodded looking at him.

"Kurt and Mercedes are over there playing dress-up."

He told the girl pointing to where her friends. She smiled at him and he smiled back, before she scurried over to her friends. William turned his attention back to the rough housing boys.

"Boys, what are your names?"

The little boys looked at each other before looking at Mr. Schue. The taller boys spoke up first.

"I'm Finn Hudson."

Then the little Asian boy said,

"I'm Mike Chang. Do you have any soldier toys?"

The teacher showed the boys over to the toys when a little blonde haired girl walked in between her parents.

* * *

**A/N. OK that's the first chapter. The second one will be up soon. I hope you guys like it. Read & Review. -Brittany**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. So it's Brittany. The other girls are not going to be posting this story unless they have my phone. (that's where I keep my stories) Anyway, so ya its just good old Brittany. This chapter is more of introductions and maybe some class activities. Read and Review. (Tell me to make the chapters longer or shorter) and ya. Enjoy!**

**We don't own ****_Glee_**

* * *

_Reminder: ... A little blonde girl haired girl walked in between her parents._

The little girl walked up to Mr. Schue.

"Quinn Fabray. That's my name. Do you have any stuffed animals?"

Mr. Schue introduced himself and showed Quinn the stash of toys he had handy. A little boy in his mother's arms came in. The women put the boy down and he ran behind her legs.

"This is Artie Abrams and I'm Nancy."

William could tell this boys was frightened. He was about to say something but the boy shyly walked up to Mike and whispered something in his ear. Mike smiled and handed Artie some soldiers. Both the adults looked at each other and shrugged. Will and Nancy talked for a bit before Nancy got a call from her husband. She called goodbye to Artie and left. After she left quite a little boy with a Mohawk came speeding in. He bumped into Will.

"Name's Puck."

And with that he kept running around, until he ran over Rachel. Will was about to call Puck over and tell him to apologize, but Rachel beat him to it. She got up and brushed her skirt off before confronting him. He looked at her and apologized. Then she smiled, took his hand and brought him over to the book nook. He pointed to a book and she started reading it to him. Slowly, Puck moved his hand until his was holding Rachel's. She smiled and kept reading. Will smiled as his heart melted. Young love was adorable. A young mom came in with a girl with long blonde hair clinging to her leg wailing. The class looked over to the girl and just stared. After little they went back to playing.

"She's never been away from me before. She hates leaving people she loves."

Her mother explained to Will. It took awhile, but after Will that she could stay with him, did the little girl let go of her mom. She then tightly grabbed his hand. Her mom bent down to her little girl.

"Be a good girl Brittany. OK? Mommy will be back soon. Love you Britt."

Her mom kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. Brittany's eyes started to fill with tears as she watched her mom go. Mr. Schue hugged her and lead her over to a table. She sniffled and wiped her eyes, but she had stopped screeching. He called Quinn over saying to bring the toys. Brittany looked at all of the toys in the basket Quinn had in her arms. She searched the basket until she saw a duck. She reached out for it and Quinn handed it to her. Brittany smiled a cheeky smiled and cuddled the toy. Quinn sat down at the table with Brittany and Will. He got the girls some paper and crayons. Brittany drew lots of ducks. Quinn drew flowers and then got up from the table to play with the stuffed animals on the rug. Brittany didn't talk much, but Will didn't mind. As long as this child was content, he was happy. A half an hour later a Latina girl came rushing into the room.

"My mommy forgot 'bout school."

The Latina said walking up to Brittany and Will.

"That's OK. What's your name. My name is Mr. Schue."

"Santana Lopez."

The girl shot back. She looked down at Brittany's drawings.

"Those are beautiful!"

Santana gushed. Brittany blushed and quietly giggled.

"Santana, this is Brittany. Brittany, this Santana."

The girls hugged and Santana took a seat. Will asked Brittany if he could go. She quickly shook her head and clung to his hand tighter. Will sighed as he directed the kids to sit in a circle on the floor. Brittany, Santana, and Will took a seat and everyone started joining them. Quinn sat next to Santana and smiled. Santana ignored her.

"We are going to share something about ourselves and say our names. I'll go first. My name is Mr. Schuester. This is my first time teaching, and I am having lots of fun."

Rachel was sitting next to Will so she went next.

"My name is Rachel Berry. I am amazing at singing and dancing. I bet I'm better than all of you. I have two daddies and no mommies. That means I'm special."

All of the kids seemed very bored and kept fidgeting.

"The name's Puck. I'm a total bad boy and you better believe it. I also love it when Rachel reads to me."

The kids seemed more interested in Puck.

"I like to play with toys soldiers... Oh ya, my name is Mike."

All of the kids giggled, even Santana and Brittany.

"I'm Tina and I like dress-up."

She barely whispered, so most kids weren't very interested.

"I'm Kurt and I'm very pleased to meet you all. I'm good at singing and I'm best friends with Tina and Mercedes."

And again no one really listened.

"I'm Mercedes. Y'all better listen to what I'm sayin."

Some more of the kids listened.

"I'm amazing at singing. I can hit very high notes."

Most of the kids started to get antsy and fidgety again.

* * *

**A/N. OK so that's chapter two. The rest of the kids will finish the little social circle and then... Recess!  
Read & Review. -Brittany**


	3. Author's Note Very Important

**A/N. Very Important please read.**

**So I was starting the next few chapters and I realized something. I FORGOT SAM! So should I have him start late, or have him come later in the story, like middle school? Leave a review saying what you think. Oh and By the way, we all answer the reviews that are given to us. K, read and review! -Brittany**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N. KatKim22- I think I have a plan for Sam, but I don't think I'll add him yet. Like maybe Elementary School. Like he doesn't come in the show until later in the show so it's kinda like that. Brittany sort of has something to do with him coming.**

**But if you guys think he should come earlier just tell me. I think that I'll do the first few weeks of school then skip to a later year. Maybe include a few playdates here and there. I also think the story will focus on Brittany. But if you don't like that, leave a review. Who's excited to see how Sam comes? Anyways, to the good part!**

**I don't own ****_Glee_**

* * *

_Review: Mercedes finished sharing about herself and everyone went back to fidgeting_

"Hey everyone. My name's Finn and I like to play football and play with soldiers like Mike."

All the girls and boys paid attention to Finn. The girls giggled.

"I'm Artie and I like playing on computers and phones."

Most of the girls looked away. The only girls that paid attention to Artie was Tina and Brittany. The boys all listened to Artie.

"I'm Quinn Fabray and I like going to church. I also like to tumble and cheer."

All the boys stared at Quinn full attention. Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, and Tina all rolled their eyes.

"Hi. My name is Santana Lopez. I like to cheer and tumble too. When I grow up I'm going to be a profession singer and cheerleader."

Again the boys kept their attention on Santana and the girls, besides Quinn and Brittany, rolled their eyes. Brittany got nervous. She didn't want to talk in front of the whole class. She looked carefully at Santana and the Latina nodded.

"Yo listen here."

Everyone looked over to Santana.

"Brittany doesn't want to talk, so I'm going to do it for her. This is Brittany, she likes ducks and stuffed animals. She likes to tumble and cheer. She also wants to be a cheerleader and a dancer."

Everyone smiled at Brittany as she waved. Mr. Schue got up and clapped to get the children's attention.

"Thank you Santana for helping Brittany. Thank to everyone else for sharing and paying attention. How about recess now?"

All the kids cheered and ran to the door. Mr. Schue lined them up and lead them to the playground. They all split up into groups an Brittany attached herself to him again. He sighed. The he bent down to look the blonde in the eyes.

"Britt, why don't you go play with Quinn and Santana?"

She shrugged and waved at Santana when she looked over. Santana and Quinn came running over. They tried to convince Brittany to go play with them. She refused to leave the man's side. Quinn sighed and went to play tag with the boys. Santana stayed with her friend until Mr. Schue said to go play. She looked at Brittany, not wanting to go. Brittany slowly let go of Will's hand and grabbed the Latina's. It was soft, smooth, and warm. They smiled and joined the boys in tag. William smiled as Brittany was slowly shedding her shell. Recess lasted for about a half an hour. All good things must end and the kids sadly walked back to their room. After recess they had rest time. They were to try to sleep, but if they couldn't sleep to lay there quietly. Brittany and Santana slept next to each other, holding hands. Quinn sat down next to the pair. She laid down and slept. Finn sat next to her wanting to hold her hand. Puck and Rachel asked if they could read together and Mr. Schue said yes if they kept quiet. The agreed and ran over to the book nook, hands joined.

* * *

A half an hour later all of the kids were being picked up. Mike Chang and Artie left together carpooling. Finn and Quinn left to go to church together. Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt convinced their parents to let them have a playdate. They happily left with Burt. Puck and Rachel didn't want to leave each held hands and had to be pulled apart by their parents. Rachel cried as her dads put her in her carseat. Brittany and Santana were the only ones left. Brittany's eyes started to water.

"My mommy promised to be here!"

She wiled and flung herself onto Santana. The Latina rubbed soothing circles on her friend's back. Brittany slowly relaxed and her mom came in. She shot out of her seat and to her mom. Her mom laughed as she picked the tall girl up. The little blonde smiled as she waved to Mr. Schue. He then realized she only talked once that day. He smiled and waved back.

"Are you Santana Lopez?"

Brittany's mom, Kelly, said. Santana nodded.

"I ran into your mommy today. We're old friends from college. We talked for awhile and she said she had to go someplace for a couple of days. Your daddy is still on his trip, so your going to stay with us."

Santana smiled when she knew she was going to be staying at Brittany's house. She ran over to the women and grabbed her hand.

"I'll see you guys on Monday."

Mr. Schue said to the girls.

* * *

**A/N. So I made the first day of school a Friday. I don't know why, but I did. So over the weekend the kids are going to have playdates. And I changed my mind. I will due a little section of preschool. The kids will all leave and there will be a time gap to second grade. Everyone got closer, including the Unholy Trinity. I know I kind of made it seem like Quinn was hated by the girls, but she's not. Santana didn't like her at first but she does later. Sam come soon too. So does the birthdays.** **Read & Review!**

**-Brittany**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N. So the beginning of this chapter is the end of the year. Then there will be a time skip to second grade. Cliques have grown. And I think I'll make Kurt and Rachel be friends, compared to when in the show they hated each other at first. I also am going to have Artie's accident not mentioned. He will be in a wheelchair after the time skip though. Sam may come in this chapter or the next chapter. Who's excited? Enjoy!**

**We don't own** **_Glee_**

* * *

End of preschool:

Today is the last day of school and they were all sad. Mr. Schue didn't want to see these kids leave. He considered them his own. But all good things must come to an end. He was proud how far all of the kids had come. Finn and Puck showed a huge love for football. Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Santana, and Brittany all seemed interested in singing and preforming. Brittany and Mike showed excellent dancing skills, even for their age. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany all seemed to show a huge like for cheer leading. Brittany had come the farthest. She came to school, refusing to talk and leave his side. Now she was always playing with everyone and talking a lot. Though her voice had a small accent. Not like she spoke a different language like Santana, like she had troubles with speech. Sometimes the kids would laugh at her but Santana would yell at the and they would stop. Then he remembered the time Brittany told him she and Santana had a baby, were going to get married after school, then have another baby.

_"Mr Schue! Santana and I had a baby. And after school were going to get married! And then have another baby!"_

_Brittany told her teacher excitedly. Santana nodded proudly._

_"Brittany, Santana, it's not possible for two girls-" Will started to tell the little girls._

_"Yes it is! Rachel has two daddies and no mommies. And she said that's makes her special. So me and Brittany can have a baby and make that baby extra special!"_

_Santana said sassily. Mr. Schue smiled. She had remembered what everyone had said on the first day of school._

_"You're right Santana."_

_Brittany and Santana nodded and ran away._

Will sighed. He was going to miss seeing these kids everyday. And hearing all of the silly things they say. He was going to miss all of innocence. Not knowing too much. He smiled as he walked over to the door. He let all of the kids in. They were all wearing nice clothes for their last day of school. Brittany's dress was just above her knees. On one of her knees was a pink band-aid. He smiled remembering how she go the cut.

_The kids were all playing a game of freeze tag. Mike and Finn were it, tagging all of the girls first. Santana was frozen, Tina was frozen, Mercedes was frozen, they even tagged Kurt. Quinn and Brittany were the only girls not tagged. Mike came running over to the pair of girls. They screamed and split up. Mike went after Quinn. He easily got her and started running towards her. She squealed and kept running. Mike finally caught up to the blonde and carefully tagged her back. She froze and caught her breath. Puck was running around unfreezing the girls. Brittany didn't see him coming so when he tagged her too hard she fell over, scraping her knee. She started crying grabbed her knee. Puck had been standing by Santana so she punched him, before running to Brittany's aid. She pulled out a band-aid and placed it on the blonde's knee. She smiled and helped Brittany up._

_"Why did you have a band-aid in your pocket?" _

_Brittany asked her friend._

_"After getting to know you, I learned you fell a lot. So I started packing them in my pockets, so I always had some handy."_

_Santana explained to the blonde. Her friend blushed and thanked her. She walked over to Mr. Schue and sat out for the rest of the game. Santana decided that if Brittany didn't play, she wouldn't either._

He smiled. Puck and Rachel were holding hands and reading. Puck was reading to Rachel this time. Over the year Rachel had taught Puck hoe to read. Mike and Tina were dancing around the room. Those two had grown very close. Artie was playing catch with Finn, while Quinn colored. Kurt and Mercedes were in their classic spot, the dress up corner. He smiled. Brittany had attached herself to him and Santana had attached herself to Brittany.

* * *

The end of the day was near and Will wanted done last circle. He called the kids into a circle like had done the first day of school. The kids smiled, some with puffy faces, some with red eyes, and some with teary eyes. He started they circle. Somehow managing to get in the same order.

"I am going to miss you guys all so much. And during the summer I'm going to go on vacation with my wife and move to the big kids school, William McKinley High School."

They smiled as the next kids went.

Rachel: "I'm going to miss reading to Noah. And he was just starting to read to me. And in the summer I'm going to meeting up with Noah, singing, and dancing."

Puck: "I'm also going to miss Rachel reading to me. And miss reading to her a little too. And in the summer I'm going to play video games."

Mike: "I'm going to miss playing with all of you guys. And I'm going to meet Tina at Asian camp and dance."

Tina: "I'm going to miss everyone and Mr. Schue. I'm going to meet Mike at Asian camp."

Kurt: "I'm going to miss playing dress-up with Tina and Mercedes, and Rachel. And I'm going to make videos."

Mercedes: "I'm going to miss dressing up with my friends and I'm going to make videos with Kurt."

Finn: "I'm just going to miss playing tag and I'm going to do nothing all summer."

Artie: "I'm going to miss running around with everyone. And I'm going to a special technology camp."

Quinn: "I'm going to miss cheering with Britt and Santana when the boys play catch or football."

Santana: "Me too."

Brittany: "Imma gonna miss all of you guys. I also gonna miss cheerin with Quinnie and San. And I goin ta miss Mr. Schue."

Everyone laughed and stood up. They then hugged each other and got ready to go home.

"San, you and Quinnie are goin come ta my house taday."

Santana nodded and met the blondes at the door. The kids all turned around, waved goodbye to Mr. Schue, some blowing kisses, and walked out of the door. He sighed as he watched them go. They were his first ever class and they were leaving forever. He was about to leave when Brittany, Santana, and Quinn came running in.

"Mr. Schue, we're going to miss you!"

Quinn said as the three girls hugged the man. He hugged them back as they walked out of the classroom forever.

* * *

**A/N. OK so I know I said I would do the time skip, but it was getting long. So the next chapter will start have the time skip to second grade. K, hoped you guys liked it. Read & Review -Brittany **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N. OK so I'm sorry I haven't been on lately. I've been really busy with all the holidays. But I'll be on as much as possible. And I spoke to Kenzie and she might stop the Infinity Evans story for awhile. But if you want her to continue it, review it. Back to this story, reviews!**

**Guest: Don't worry they're not going to stay together. I was going to have Puck grow away from her and have Rachel start to like Finn. Don't worry. (I don't really like them together either)**

**Also I'm going to have Artie's accident happen already so I don't have to write it.**

**We don't own ****_Glee_**

**Without further ado...**

* * *

The Middle of Second Grade

The Unholy Trinity walked around the playground looking for something to do. They tried the swings, but they made Quinn nauseous. Then they tried the monkey bars, but they made Brittany nervous. And Santana wanted nothing to do with the sandbox. They saw some kids playing tag so they walked over.

"Hey!" Santana shout trying to get everyone's attention; it worked. They stopped running around and looked over at the Latina. She smiled proudly. "We want to play!" She said. Everyone shrugged and started running around again.

They joined in the game and played for awhile. Quinn's feet started to hurt and the boys we always going after Brittany. When they touched her they squealed and screamed, "Ew! Her stupidness is going to touch me!" And ran away from her.

It always made her cry and quit playing. The boys high-fived each other and continued to play. Santana kept playing with them until they stopped going after her. They just kept coming up to her saying she was too pretty to be tagged.

She rolled her eyes and walked over to the blondes, that were sitting under a tree. "What are you doin?" She asked her friends. They were picking little white flowers and pulling the leaves off the stems. "We're makin' some daisy chans!" Brittany said proudly. "It's _chains_, Britt. Not chans." Quinn said patiently.

The blonde shrugged and handed a hand full of flowers to Santana. "Come on, San. It's fun. Start tyin' the stems together so it make a crown." Brittany said giggling. Santana did as she was told and tied the flowers together.

By the time recess was over they made one daisy chain. Rachel came scurrying up to them. "Santana, Puck called me a Lima loser and then took my head band and threw it in the mud." She cried. The Latina shrugged.

"Deal with your own problems!" The Latina spat in the short brunette's face. Rachel's eyes filled with more tears and she ran away. Quinn laughed and Brittany stayed silent. She didn't like it when Santana was mean to the others.

She didn't show them her nice, soft side she had with her and Quinn. She wanted everybody to know how nice Santana Lopez was.

The kids ran into school and took their coats off. And hurried into their classes. The glee club kids had managed to all be in one class again. Santana rushed past everyone to sit next to Brittany. The blonde smiled when Santana plopped down next to her.

They giggled during the lesson. Finally the teacher had enough, so she put the two girls in time out. Of course that didn't stop the girls from talking to each other. When the teacher had realized they we just going to talk to each other, she put them back in their spots.

* * *

Brittany and Santana ran up the front staircase in the Pierce household. They raced down the halls and barged into Brittany's room. They sat on her bed and laughed.

"I so won." Brittany panted. Smiling as she ran her hand through her hair. Santana started to frown. The taller girl only won because her legs were longer. "Whatever." She replied to her friend.

The Latina looked around the room. Even though she's been in here so many times, it kept changing. The bed moves from place to place. More pictures are put up, Brittany's stuff animal collection grows.

"Brittany?" Santana asked still looking at a small box that was covered in paint and sparkles. The blonde hummed. "What's that?" Santana pointed to the object across the room. Brittany looked to where her friend was pointing to. Her smile got bigger.

"That's my wish box. It makes all of my dreams come true." Brittany informed her she explained the box's history and told her to wish for something. "What should I wish for? I already have a best friend and a boyfriend." Santana told her friend in a mater-of-fact tone.

Brittany's eyes widen. Her brow raises too. "You have a boyfriend? Who?" She asked her friend with puppy dog eyes. Santana puts o her poker face. "Hm. I don't know B…" Brittany pleads and Santana cracks.

"It's Tanner. The tall boy from Miss. Amelia's class." Santana told her friend. Brittany's smile faded. She wanted to have a boyfriend. If Santana had one, she wanted one to.

The dancer scurried to her desk and scribbled something a a piece of paper. She walked back over to the brunette and opened her hand for the box. When the box was in her hand she placed her note in it.

_I wish I had a boyfriend. With blond hair and blue eyes. And that he will love me forever. _

Santana tried to get her to tell her what it said. "But Tana if I tell you it won't come true." She argued. Eventually the shorter girl gave up and suggested they watch a movie.

Brittany's eyes lit up and she led Santana to her movie collection. They picked _Up_ and put it in the TV. The girls cuddled and fell asleep together. Susan Pierce called Gloria Lopez and said the girls had fallen asleep together. Gloria told her to let them be and sleep. So she did. The blonde and brunette stayed in each other's arms for the rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N. SO there's some early Brittana Fluff. I hope you enjoyed it. Read and Review. On aside note I was reading a story called, ****_My Name's Brittany S. Pierce, and This is My Journal _****but then it disappeared. When I searched for it it didn't come back. Same thing happened when I searched the author. If you know what happened please tell me. -Brittany. **


End file.
